


SPOP: Season 6 Episode 3 - "Helios"

by TiffanyWice



Series: She-Ra: Season 6 [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Love, Magic, Multi, Outer Space, Science Fiction, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyWice/pseuds/TiffanyWice
Summary: I didn't want She-Ra to end... so I wrote more! Please enjoy my fan-version of Season 6 Episode 3 of She-Ra.
Relationships: Adora/Bow/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Glimmer & Micah (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra: Season 6 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175648
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	SPOP: Season 6 Episode 3 - "Helios"

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you read episodes 1 and 2 first!
> 
> Ep 1: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517166  
> Ep 2: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843268
> 
> If you'd like to read these in their original screenplay format: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1vVi8AcmVatXp1xkmcuptyQI6qiq5BP-z?usp=sharing
> 
> PS. If anyone actually reads my episodes and enjoys them, please tweet/DM/email/gently throw them at Noelle, and tell her if she’s looking for fresh new writers for the real version of S6… I’m her gal! :)

**SHE-RA & THE PRINCESSES OF POWER**

"Helios" (s06 ep03)

Written by Tiffany Wice

Based on the show created by Noelle Stevenson

Draft 3  
tiffanywicefilm@gmail.com

**EXT. BRIGHT MOON - DAY**

An impossibly perfect summer evening. A pink and orange sunset behind the Whispering Woods.

At the top of a grassy hill, The Best Friend Squad kick back on a large blue blanket. Picnic basket, a half-finished plate of desserts.

Bow strums a SOFT, BLISSFUL song on a guitar. Glimmer watches him, enchanted.

Adora snuggles up to Catra, puts her arm around her. Stares out at the gorgeous sunset with a contented smile.

ADORA  
Pretty great view, huh?

Catra's eyes are locked onto Adora.

CATRA  
It's _perfect_.

Bow's song comes to an end, and the sun finally disappears behind the trees--

**INT. INTERGALACTIC COALITION - Guest Living Room - SPACE**

Catra frowns, taking in her current situation.

Off in the corner, Adora practices with her sword, preparing for the mission.

In the other room, Bow and Glimmer pack up to leave for Bright Moon... without them.

Catra's in Intergalactic Coalition battle gear: Black nano-plated bodysuit, crowded utility belt, white armor plating.

She fumbles with an excessively large plasma blaster.

CATRA  
Isn't there anything else I could use? Something... simpler?

Two COALITION TROOPS LAUGH.

COALITION TROOP #1  
Sorry sweetie, out here we only use _real_ weapons.

He brandishes his gun, COCKS it loudly.

COALITION TROOP #2  
Finish suiting up ladies, then report to the hangar. We move out in ten.

The troops march out of the room. Once their backs are turned, Adora gives them a sarcastic salute.

Catra doesn't react to her girlfriend's antics: She's focused on her blaster, forlorn.

ADORA  
Are you sure you're up for this today?

CATRA  
I just really thought we were done with all... _this_.

Catra holds out her blaster. She couldn't look more distressed.

ADORA  
If you don't want to come--

CATRA  
Of course I'm coming. If you get into trouble, someone needs to save your butt, right?

Catra forces a half-smile.

At that moment, Glimmer and Bow emerge from their room. Bow stops as he gets an eyeful of Catra's new look.

BOW  
Wow. You look... intimidating?

CATRA  
They said I had to wear it if I wanted to come.

Glimmer looks rough, like she didn't get a wink of sleep.

GLIMMER  
Alright well, Bow and I need to get going. They're waiting for us back at Bright Moon--

ADORA  
We're heading out now, too.

A BEAT.

The group hasn't split up like is in a long time. Adora and Glimmer speak at the same time:

ADORA/GLIMMER  
Good luck--

They both let out a weak LAUGH. They hug. Bow and Catra join in, too.

ADORA  
When you see your mom... give her a big hug for me, ok?

Glimmer LAUGHS, letting out some of her nervous energy.

GLIMMER  
I will.

The hug ends.

The Best Friend Squad silently exits the room and heads down the hallway in opposite directions.

[THEME SONG]

**EXT. HELIOS ALPHA - DAY**

A silver star-craft WHOOSHES over a modern city landscape. Touches down gently in the middle of an open city square.

**INT. COALITION SHIP - DAY**

Catra, Adora, the Star Siblings and a handful of coalition troops stand at attention.

Tyfo, at the head of the group, points to a digital readout displaying a map of the city.

TYFO  
Our pilot got us in nice and close, so we're not far from the tower. Keep on your toes,  
stick to the route, and stay clear of anything with glowing eyes. All clear?

Catra TENSES at the mention of glowing eyes.

FLASHES: The images of the infected residents from the meeting. Chaos. Destruction. GLOWING GREEN EYES.

COALITION TROOPS  
Clear, General!

TYFO  
Good. Move out!

The ship's door opens with a mighty BWARGHHHH. The entire group files out into the city square.

Before Adora and Catra can exit, Tyfo stops them.

TYFO  
Look... I know what you Etherian's are all about--

ADORA  
Oh yeah?

TYFO  
This isn't some magical, friendship happy-time adventure. This is a real, life-or-death mission.  
Kosak insisted I let you tag along today, but let me make one thing absolutely crystal clear:  
You're in this squad, you follow _my_ orders. Got it?

Tyfo looks directly at Adora: She's about to snap, but Catra holds her back.

CATRA  
Yeah, we got it.

Tyfo scowls, then heads out after her squad.

ADORA  
I--She--wha--

Catra puts her hand on her flustered girlfriend's shoulder, leads her out of the ship.

CATRA  
I know, I _know_. Let's just... stick to her plan and follow her orders.  
The faster we finish up with this, the faster we can go home!

They follow Tyfo out of the ship.

**EXT. HELIOS ALPHA - DAY**

Catra and Adora join the rest of the group.

TYFO  
Plasma blasters to stun... If you see someone who's chipped, take 'em down.

Mechanical CLICKS as the squad adjusts their weapons. The group heads out slowly across the square.

Catra stalls for a moment, looks at her surroundings. Confused.

ADORA  
You ok?

CATRA  
Yeah, it's just, um--

The city around them is pristine. A splendid urban paradise.

ADORA  
What?

CATRA  
It's... a lot nicer here than I was expecting. Quiet.

Catra shakes it off, and falls back in line.

**EXT. BRIGHT MOON - SHIP YARD -DAY**

Barbara touches down with a THUNK.

Glimmer and Bow emerge, greeted by Micah and the rest of the alliance.

Glimmer immediately runs to her father, embraces him.

GLIMMER  
Where's mom? Is she going to be ok?

MICAH  
Well... we hope so.

Anxious faces from everyone. Glimmer raises an eyebrow.

GLIMMER  
Why does everyone look so worried? We're getting my mom back. Right?

The group looks to Entrapta. She steps forward.

ENTRAPTA  
Whatever is happening with Angella, it's like nothing I've ever experienced!  
I WISH I had a few months to research the anomaly... So. Much. DATA--

GLIMMER  
Entrapta! Focus!

ENTRAPTA  
We've determined the anomaly won't be stable much longer.  
We can activate the portal now, and it will _most likely_ work--

SCORPIA  
OR it could BLOW Bright Moon to pieces!

GLIMMER  
What?!

ENTRAPTA  
But if we wait too long to make a decision, we could lose our chance completely.

MICAH  
Glimmer, we need you to decide whether to turn it on or not.

GLIMMER  
_Me?_

SCORPIA  
Well... you're the Queen after all?

Glimmer takes this in. Expectant, nervous looks all around her.

Bow shoots her a caring, optimistic look: "You've got this." Glimmer relaxes slightly.

GLIMMER  
Take me the portal. I want to see.

Entrapta nods, and leads the group off towards the Moonstone.

**EXT. HELIOS ALPHA - DAY**

Tyfo's team creeps down a main road, guns drawn.

Catra and Adora bring up the rear of the group, along with Starla.

Adora grips her sword, feeling She-Ra's energy flowing through her. She smiles.

ADORA  
_Whew_... it's been a while since I've been able to actually use this thing for real!

From the front, Tyfo SHUSHES her angrily.

ADORA  
(whispering)  
Sorry.

Catra steps up next to Starla, speaking under her breath.

CATRA  
What's up with Tyfo? Why's she so--

STARLA  
Uptight? That's just who she is. It's why Kosak made her Head of Defense.

ADORA  
But it's like she has it out for us or something. Why does she hate Etherians so much?

STARLA  
I don't think she's used to being around people who're from a place with actual magic.  
I actually heard that she--

CRASH. A glass storefront shatters. A group of chipped residents emerges into the alleyway.

Corrupted veins cover their whole body. Menacing GREEN EYES. The one in front SCREECHES, and the entire group lumbers toward Tyfo's troops.

Catra stares at the horrifying creatures, frozen in shock.

The troops open fire, but their weapons aren't strong enough. The ghouls close in.

TYFO  
Troops, fall back! This way--

Tyfo gestures to an alleyway branching off of the main path. Her and her troops turn to take off towards safety, but--

Adora stands her ground. With a single swing of her sword and a massive THWOOSH, she sends the creatures FLYING backwards, knocked unconscious.

She grins... She kind of missed being She-Ra.

ADORA  
It's ok, guys! I got this!

Tyfo storms over to her.

TYFO  
WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!

ADORA  
Um... She-Ra? Eight foot tall magical universe-saving lady... maybe you've heard of me?

TYFO  
I told you to follow my orders--

ADORA  
I cleared the way! Now we can stay on course and keep--

 **SMASH**. All around them in every direction, more CREATURES spill out into the alleyway. Surrounding them.

ADORA  
Oh. Uh oh--

With a roar of unearthly SCREECHES, the creatures move towards the group from all sides.

Catra's still frozen in place. Menacing GREEN EYES all around her.

Adora swings her sword, clearing the way down the side alley-way with an enormous SHOCKWAVE.

ADORA  
Come on! Everyone through here!

Before following everyone else out, Catra's ears TWITCH. She SNAPS her head, looking towards the disturbance.

She squints. High above them, a shadowy FIGURE on a rooftop. Watching them...

**EXT. HELIOS ALPHA - ROOFTOP - DAY**

The figure pulls out a controller, pushes a BIG RED BUTTON.

**EXT. HELIOS ALPHA - DAY**

ZAP. Catra spins, noticing the nearby creature's chips SPARK, then turn red.

CATRA  
What the-- Did you guys just see that?

ADORA  
Catra! What are you doing? Come on--

Adora jumps in front of Catra. She sends out another shockwave with her sword... but there's no effect on the creatures. The swarm surrounds her--

One of them claws her arm... drawing blood. Another SWIPES at her face. Adora SCREAMS out in pain.

CATRA  
Adora!

Catra leaps in, her fear evaporating into thin air. Using her gun like a blunt weapon, she sends a few of the creatures flying.

She lifts Adora out of the way to safety.

ADORA  
I don't understand! It's like magic doesn't work on them--

CATRA  
Stay with the group. I'm going to find out what's _actually_ going on here.

ADORA  
Wait, what?

Catra pushes Adora into the alleyway with the rest of the troops. With a powerful KICK, Catra knocks over a stack of boxes, creating a temporary barricade.

CATRA  
(to Adora)  
GO! Now--

Catra SCALES the awning of a nearby shop, scampering up buildings towards the roof.

TYFO  
What in the world does she think she's doing?!

Tyfo climbs on top of the mini-barricade, getting ready to go after Catra.

COALITION TROOP  
General?

TYFO  
No one dies on my watch. Get to the tower, finish the mission. We'll meet you there.

Tyfo uses the same route Catra took, expertly leaping over the swarm of creatures, heading upwards towards the roof.

ADORA  
Wait, no! Catra--

Adora WINCES with pain. She's badly hurt.

Starla pries Adora away, leading her down the alleyway with the rest of the troops.

**EXT. BRIGHT MOON - MOONSTONE - DAY**

The PORTAL, primed and ready to be activated. Casting a long, ominous shadow over the alliance.

Angella's form SPARKS violently in front of the portal, startling Scorpia.

SCORPIA  
AH! Why does it have to be so _loud_?

Glimmer sulks, unsure of what to do.

GLIMMER  
H--how much time do we have? Could we do more tests until tomorrow or--

Micah  
Entrapta said the anomaly could disappear at any moment.  
If we really want to do this, we should activate it as soon as possible--

SCORPIA  
Geez, guys... how many times do I have to say this? It could EXPLODE--

MICAH  
But we have to try!

PERFUMA  
I don't feel safe being up here--

MERMISTA  
It's not even turned _on_ yet.

SPINNERELLA  
Maybe we should wait a day or two anyways, just to be safe?

SEA HAWK  
Safe? Where's your sense of ADVENTURE?!

The group's bickering meshes together into a cacophony of YELLING. Glimmer shuts down, unable to deal with all the pressure.

Bow jumps up onto the portal's platform.

BOW  
EVERYONE! Hey!?

SILENCE.

BOW  
What do any of us know about this stuff? Theoretical science, anomalies, portals...

SCORPIA  
Um... not a lot, I guess.

BOW  
Exactly! We have NO CLUE! I know we're all anxious and scared, but what  
we should be doing is listening to an expert... Entrapta?

He points down to Entrapta, who's busy tinkering with the console. She snaps to attention:

ENTRAPTA  
I um-- Well, I'm not normally the big decision person...

GLIMMER  
Bow's right, Entrapta. When it comes to this stuff, you're the expert. What do you think we should do?

Entrapta thinks for a moment.

ENTRAPTA  
When developing new technology, it's hard to ever know for sure what's going to happen.  
But what I do know for sure is that this might be our ONLY chance to get Angella back.  
And... well, she risked everything to save us. I think it's only fitting we take a small,  
potentially destructive risk to get her back?

She looks over her newest creation, assessing it proudly.

ENTRAPTA  
I say we go for it!

GLIMMER  
Bow, evacuate everyone down to the Whispering Woods. You should all be safe there.

BOW  
What about you?

GLIMMER  
I'm staying here with Entrapta. If something goes wrong, I'll teleport us both out of here.

Bow pulls her into a hug, their foreheads pressed together.

BOW  
Stay safe. I love you.

He kisses her on the forehead, then leaves with the rest of the Alliance.

GLIMMER  
Entrapta... get ready to open the portal. We're getting my freaking mom back!

Entrapta GRINS, runs to her console to initiate the startup sequence.

**EXT. HELIOS ALPHA - DAY**

Catra leaps between two buildings, giving pursuit. The mysterious figure is just up ahead.

CATRA  
Who are you? What do you want? GET BACK HERE!

Catra throws her blaster aside, tears off pieces of her overbearing armor. Trying to go as fast as possible.

Tyfo's not far behind.

The figure SLIDES down a fire escape, dropping to ground level. They punch some more buttons on their remote, before disappearing around a corner.

Catra descends as well, only to find--

A swarm of glowing-eyed ghouls closing in on her.

Catra FREEZES up again.

FLASHES: Glowing eyes. Gnarled claw-like fingers. Visions of HORDE PRIME.

At the last second, Tyfo drops in, swooping Catra away and tearing through a door behind them, leading into a Helios Shop--

**INT. HELIOS ALPHA - STORE - DAY**

Catra, still reeling from shock, watches Tyfo barricade the door.

Once a couple of large shelves are in place blocking the entrance, Tyfo spins around angrily:

TYFO  
What were you THINKING?

CATRA  
There was-- someone, and I-- I was chasing them and--

TYFO  
I don't care who you saw, the first priority is the MISSION--

CATRA  
But there's something WEIRD going on here!

Tyfo crosses her arms, rolls her eyes.

CATRA  
The person watching us on the roof, the chips changing colors...

Catra points outside towards the infected residents.

CATRA  
And this place doesn't look ANYTHING like the pictures they showed in the meeting.  
I'm telling you, something strange is going on here--

TYFO  
You're just scared.

CATRA  
What? No I'm not...

TYFO  
I saw the way you looked out there. Practically shaking in your boots. If I hadn't shown up--

CATRA  
I didn't ask you to follow me!

Catra shuts down, frustrated. She collapses in a corner, arms crossed.

Muted BANGING on the windows from the ghouls outside, still trying to get in.

Tyfo stares down at Catra, her face softening slightly.

TYFO  
Look... I saw those things, too. But our first priority is saving all these people from Prime's control--

Every muscle in Catra's body tenses at the mention of Prime. Tyfo notices, feels bad suddenly:

TYFO  
I know you're scared. Because I used to be scared, too. It's why I joined the Coalition.  
My home planet... Prime, he-- he took everything.

Catra SCOFFS.

CATRA  
Then why do you still hate us so much? Etheria _stopped_ Prime...

TYFO  
I don't _hate_ you. It's just... you only had to deal with Prime for a little while.  
For my planet, he was around a lot longer.

Catra turns, opening back up slightly to Tyfo.

CATRA  
How much longer?

Tyfo sits down next to Catra.

TYFO  
I was six years old when his ships touched down...

A FLASH as we travel back in time, seeing Tyfo's story as she narrates. The ANIMATION STYLE changes: like shadowy silhouettes dancing across a wall.

The figure of a YOUNG TYFO, playing happily with a CHILDHOOD FRIEND.

TYFO (V.O.)  
We didn't have much to fight back with, so within a few weeks we were all chipped.

Glowing green eyes. Tyfo surrounded by the rest of her people, all under Prime's control.

TYFO (V.O.)  
What my planet did have though, was natural resources, buried deep  
down in the ground. He forced us to mine it.

Tyfo's people excavating their own planet, against their will. All completely synchronized, like mindless robots.

TYFO (V.O.)  
It went on like that for years. But by the time I was in my late teens, I'd had enough.

A teenaged-version of Tyfo lies down mechanically on a worn-down mattress after a hard day's work.

TYFO (V.O.)  
At night, I'd lie awake, thinking about how our lives were stolen from us.  
Forced to endure so much pain...

It becomes clear at this point that Tyfo was assigned male at birth. She lies in bed, struggling against her uncomfortable body, the crushing mental hold of her chip.

TYFO  
After a while, I found I could use that pain to my advantage.

Tyfo WINCES. Her glowing green eyes disappear, returning to herself for the first time since childhood.

TYFO (V.O.)  
It was difficult, but I eventually got good enough at it that I could help others wake up, too.  
At nighttime, when the chip's hold was the weakest.

Tyfo crouches next to a sleeping young man. Her CHILDHOOD FRIEND.

She whispers in his ear: SPEECH BUBBLES, filled with images of pleasant memories, their once pristine world.

The young man's eyes SNAP OPEN.

TYFO (V.O.)  
The chips would always kick back in by morning. So by working at night, and staying careful  
not to alert Prime's hive-mind, we eventually woke up enough people to be able to plan a revolution.

Tyfo prepares for battle, looking more like her current self. The young man is next to her, gives her a reassuring smile.

All around them, Tyfo's people arm themselves with whatever they can.

TYFO (V.O.)  
We struck hard, and everything went to plan... but it was-- it was a massacre.

Hundreds of fallen soldiers on the battlefield. A group of horde clones surround Tyfo. She stares them down, accepting her fate.

TYFO (V.O.)  
But then-- You. And the rest of the Etherians chose that moment to _save the day_.

The nearby Horde tower EXPLODES. Their robots tumble to the ground, completely useless. The horde clones, disconnected from the hive-mind, drop to their knees in confusion.

TYFO (V.O.)  
(sarcastic)  
I'd hear _so many stories_ later on about Etheria. How you used the power of  
friendship and love to save the entire universe...

Lifting into the clouds, exaggerated images of SHE-RA and her team, battling horde Prime. Smiles on their faces. Rainbows, butterflies and cartoon hearts.

Tyfo, alone on the battlefield. Surrounded by destruction.

TYFO (V.O.)  
But you didn't save me. Or my people. Not really.

Tyfo stares down at the lifeless body of her childhood friend.

**INT. HELIOS ALPHA - STORE - DAY**

Catra listens to her story, devastated.

TYFO  
I don't hate you. But we were in so much pain, for SO long. And we had nothing...

It's hard to see, but tears start to well in the bottom of Tyfo's eyes.

TYFO  
But you! You had magic, She-Ra, real weapons! If you had just acted sooner,  
even just a _day_ sooner, he would still be--

Tyfo loses it for a second.

The old Catra would have fought back. Lashed out at Tyfo, exploded with pent up emotion--

Instead, she gives Tyfo a gentle hug. Channelling the best parts of herself, and not the worst.

Caught off guard, Tyfo isn't sure how to react.

TYFO  
W--what are you--

CATRA  
I'm so sorry about your people.

Catra refuses to release her from the hug.

CATRA  
I was chipped, too. I know what that was like. It must have taken a lot of strength to get through that.

TYFO  
It... did.

Catra leans back, looking Tyfo right in the eyes.

CATRA  
And losing someone important to you, feeling that anger towards the people you blame. And at yourself...

Tyfo looks at the floor.

CATRA  
I know what that's like, too. More than you probably know.

Catra puts her hand on Tyfo's shoulder.

CATRA  
I don't care if you don't like us right now. I'm just glad we have someone as  
strong as you on our side _._ Makes me a little less scared, I guess.

Tyfo smiles for the first time, warming up to the idea of working side by side with Etheria.

SMASH. One of the creatures breaks through the front window.

TYFO  
Looks like touchy-feely time is over. We have to get out of here.

She picks up her blaster: OUT OF AMMO. She looks to Catra, who's empty handed.

CATRA  
I left mine on the roof... it was too heavy!

TYFO  
You _Etherians_ , I swear--

Looking over Tyfo's shoulders, Catra notices something. She grins smugly.

CATRA  
I think you're in luck, General... because today I'm going to prove to you that  
Etheria's not just about magic and rainbows.

Catra stands, heads off down one of the store's aisles.

TYFO  
What are you doing?

CATRA  
Getting us out of here!

In the back of the store, a large section of hardware supplies, sharp gardening tools and propane tanks.

**EXT. BRIGHT MOON - MOONSTONE - DAY**

With the Moonstone platform cleared of everyone except her and Glimmer, Entrapta's hand hovers over the ON button of the portal.

GLIMMER  
Alright, and... NOW!

Entrapta SLAMS her fist down on the button. Purple electricity SPARKS from the portal like lightning, sending a thunderous CRACK across Bright Moon.

**EXT. WHISPERING WOODS - BORDER OF BRIGHT MOON - DAY**

A pulse of PURPLE LIGHT blooms from the Moonstone tower.

Bow shields his eyes from the light, along with the rest of the Princess Alliance and citizens of Bright Moon.

Scorpia holds Perfuma in a tight hug, protecting her.

**EXT. BRIGHT MOON - MOONSTONE - DAY**

The portal SPARKS, FIZZLES, RATTLES. Red flashing lights. Blaring ALARMS.

GLIMMER  
It... didn't work? What happened?!

ENTRAPTA  
Fascinating! There's enough power from the Moonstone... but the portal still won't ignite?

GLIMMER  
_What do we do?!_

Above them, small CRACKS appear in the Moonstone.

Angella appears inside the sparking anomaly, reaching once again for her daughter.

ENTRAPTA  
(to herself)  
It's like... the portal needs a SPARK! From its own kind of energy. But what?

The anomaly's getting weaker, FADING AWAY more with each passing second.

GLIMMER  
MOM, NO!

Glimmer desperately reaches out, taking her mother's hand. As they connect, Glimmer begins PHASING IN AND OUT of reality, cloaked in soft, purple light.

Entrapta takes this all in. The sparking portal. The cracked Moonstone. Glimmer phasing.

ENTRAPTA  
AHA! I know how to activate the portal!

GLIMMER  
_How?!_

ENTRAPTA  
Teleport INTO it! YOU can be the spark!

GLIMMER  
WHAT?! Why?!?

ENTRAPTA  
I think... the Other-Side, it's somehow connected to YOUR powers!

Glimmer watches herself phasing, still in contact with the anomaly. It's almost COMPLETELY GONE now.

GLIMMER  
Are you sure about this?

ENTRAPTA  
No! But it's my best guess at this point!

GLIMMER  
Good enough for me--

Glimmer readies herself... then TELEPORTS towards the portal.

TIME SLOWS--

CLOSE ON: tiny purple shards, shedding off Glimmer's body as she passes through the portal. IGNITING IT.

With a mighty WHOOSH, time speeds back up. A glowing purple halo forms inside the portal's rings, and Glimmer disappears inside.

Entrapta stares up at the magnificent wall of purple light.

ENTRAPTA  
Whoaaaaah...

**EXT. HELIOS ALPHA - DAY**

Adora, cradling her damaged arm, leads the Star Siblings and Tyfo's troops down an alleyway.

STARLA  
Are you sure you don't want to stop and rest? Your arm--

ADORA  
There's no time to rest, Catra could be in danger. We HAVE to destroy that tower.  
Besides, I think we're getting close--

They turn a corner, only to find:

Chipped ghouls. Hundreds of them. Scattered all around the city square, surrounding PRIME'S TOWER.

All at once, they snap their attention towards the group. SCREECHING and shambling towards them like possessed rag-dolls.

COALITION TROOP  
What are they all doing here? It doesn't make sense!

ADORA  
It's like... they're defending the tower?

The group opens fire, but it has little effect on the swarm.

TALLSTAR  
There's too many of them!

The group backs up, pinned against a wall. The mass of creatures getting closer... closer.

Adora grimaces, unsure of how to get out of this one--

CATRA (O.S.)  
Watch your heads!

From a nearby roof, Catra and Tyfo SWOOP in, decked out head-to-toe with a variety of homemade weapons and explosives.

Catra shakes a small canister and tosses it into a group of ghouls. BOOM-- They go flying in all directions.

Adora watches in amazement as Catra and Tyfo PUNCH, SMACK and BLAST their way through the crowd.

TYFO  
(to Catra)  
I have to hand it to you: For an Etherian, you're pretty clever.

Tyfo and Catra share a sly grin.

They arrive next to Tyfo's troops. Catra struts by, holding up her homemade weapon: a broomstick with lawnmower blades fastened the end.

CATRA  
You see boys, out here we use _real_ weapons.

Adora appears out of nowhere, throws her arms around Catra.

ADORA  
Catra! How did you--

CATRA  
You hang around Entrapta enough, I guess you can pick up some useful things.  
Like how to make a pipe bomb! WHOAH, look out--

Catra SMACKS away a nearby ghoul with her "staff".

With that, the entire group charges forward, pushing for the tower.

Catra and Tyfo toss out more grenades, clearing the way.

The Star Siblings are out in front, expertly picking off stragglers.

Adora, still injured, follows closely behind Catra.

They arrive at the tower. Tyfo unloads a modified Propane tank off her back.

TYFO  
Would you like to do the honors?

CATRA  
It would be my pleasure!

Catra lights the end of a fuse with a match, and HURLS the bomb into the front entrance of the tower.

CATRA  
TAKE COVER!

Adora and Catra huddle behind the same wall.

ADORA  
I'm so glad you're ok.

CATRA  
Told you I'd save your butt.

CLOSE ON: The spark reaches the end of the fuse.

BOOM. The tower EXPLODES.

Adora and Catra kiss, silhouetted by Prime's last remaining epitaph shattering into smithereens behind them.

The chipped residents drop to the ground, the glow leaving their eyes.

**EXT. HELIOS ALPHA - DAY**

Some time has passed. Drop ships and medical teams rush to the planets surface, offering aid to the confused and wounded citizens of Helios.

A Coalition troop hurriedly ushers Adora, Catra and the rest of the squad back to the ship.

CATRA  
I'm telling you, there was someone else here! I chased them, but--

TYFO  
I saw them, too. She's telling the truth.

COALITION TROOP  
We'll look into it, ma'am.

ADORA  
Well if you'd let us stay, we could help--

COALITION TROOP  
My orders are to transport you all back to base immediately.

As they're loaded into their ship, Catra and Tyfo share a nervous glance: There's definitely something very weird going on here.

The doors shut, and the ship blasts off towards space.

The coalition troop removes his helmet. On his neck is a small, glowing RED CHIP.

He rejoins his squadron, who all have matching chips in their necks.

**EXT. OTHERSIDE - DAY**

Glimmer emerges from a small pile of rubble, dazed from her trip through the portal. She looks around:

Everything looks exactly the same as the Bright Moon we know and love... only everything is MIRRORED, a reflected version.

A purple aura surrounds everything, giving the world a dreamy, surreal feeling.

In the distance: Globulous, jellyfish-like creatures floating through the sky.

GLIMMER  
What in the...

SUDDENLY, approaching FOOTSTEPS. A silhouetted figure appears in the haze.

Glimmer rubs her eyes, makes sure she's seeing things correctly.

GLIMMER  
Mom?!

ANGELLA emerges, limping slightly. She's battered and bruised, and her hair's chopped short. We don't know what yet, but she's been through something intense.

She smiles lovingly at her daughter. Her voice is weak and crackly.

ANGELLA  
Hello, Glimmer.

CUT TO BLACK.


End file.
